


The Hottest Day in the Desert

by kiitax



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Crying, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitax/pseuds/kiitax
Summary: this is so gross. like seriously. poor popee and poor kedamono.kedamono fucks popee(requested by someone on discord)
Relationships: Kedamono/Popee (Popee the Performer)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Hottest Day in the Desert

It was a terrible day. Popee was sweating horribly, today was apparently the "hottest day" in the desert they claimed as their home. Popee, Kedamono, Papi, the Frog-hell even Paul (the alien) was desperate to cool off. Unlike his usual self, the blond boy clad in a red and white stripped suit was sitting on a large box, panting uncontrollably. The box he was sitting on was near a large kiddy-pool filled with water that almost everyone was sitting around, even Paola!

Hastily, Popee unbuttoned the first button on his costume, trying and failing at trying to reach around to unzip the suit slightly. After a bit of struggling, Popee's eyes watered in frustration as he got up abruptly and continued to try and unzip his suit. Papi watched his son in disappointment, shaking his head and deciding to try and help his son. He didn't even get a step close to the boy before Kedamono stepped in front of Papi, the wolf wearing a worried expression. 

Papi once again shook his head before hearing Popee let out a shriek, a bratty noise that was the signal he was about to throw a fit. Popee bounced around in circles, attempting to get the zipper pulled down, sweat trickling down his temples. Kedamono turned his head and let out a whimper, and with that sound Popee's attention was drawn to the bluish-purple wolf. 

"What?!" The blond shouted, his face red with humiliation and frustration. His arms were now against his sides, his hands closing into fists.

"What is it, stupid wolf?!" The boy repeated, drawing closer to the frightened animal, rage coursing through his veins. A moment later, a cloud that was blocking the sun moved and Popee, smack dab in the middle of the sun's boiling rays, was hit with the heat of hell. He quickly dove underneath the large umbrella that all the creatures of the Zirkus hid under, his knee skimming the water in the kiddy-pool and his head bonking on the box he was previously sitting on. 

Popee groaned through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists as he sat up, sand falling out of his golden hair.

The boy tore his hood back with a huff, it's pink and yellow fabric now resting on the back of his neck and the beginning of his spine, hiding the oh so frustrating zipper and exposing Popee's pigtails to the world. 

Kedamono slowly stalked close to Popee, a concerned smile plastered on his face. He reached his paw out and shrugged his shoulders in a surrendering type of way, unthreatening. The young boy letting him continue. 

The furry paw was accompanied by another, the second one lifting the hood up gently. The original paw managed to unzip the zipper a bit, dragging it down to be equal with how much of Popee's chest was showing. (Not much) 

With a relaxed sigh, Popee gave Kedamono a pat and closed his eyes with a content smile.

Glad that he could be of help, Kedamono smiled alongside, and that is when he noticed everyone had wandered off. Papi was with Paul, both of them trying to set up a cooling thing while Paola and the Frog had wandered off in a vacant tent to nap.

The wolf knew Popee would never nap, he was weird about his sleeping habits. Wandering around at 4 AM, sleeping at 10 AM, waking up in an hour, doing tricks for 4 days straight or just being Popee for 4 days straight. Sleeping for 2 days, yanno, just usual Popee. Kedamono caught Popee sleeping maybe 3 times, 4 at most.

Thinking absentmindedly about Popee's sleeping scheduel, Kedamono hadn't realized Popee too was gone-probably off doing some weird, usual Popee stuff. Most likely something to be worried about. 

The wolf had no reason to stay, so he wandered off to go watch UFO girls for a bit-but then a noise caught his attention. Ears going slightly back towards the source of the sound, Kedamono turned his head and twitched his ears around to try and pick up something else. Then, it happened again. A moan?

Kedamono snuck towards the sound and descovered that it was coming from Popee's tent, was he hurt? Maybe he was eating something really good, whatever it was, he shouldn't be disturbing Popee, especially if this was one of the rare instances he would get some alone time.

Then, something unexpected happened. Popee moaned his name. "Nghh-Keda-!" 

Kedamono's concern skyrocketed, was he hurt? In a nanosecond, the wolf rushed into the tent to be met with an image that was now burned into his skull.

Popee, legs splayed, his hood pulled back and suit unbuttoned and unzipped completely. His form was lithe and petite, body small and frail almost. Face flushed and eyes shut tight, mouth open in a gasp. But the best part? His small fingers were buried knuckle deep in his ass. 

Kedamono made a small noise in the back of his throat and Popee's head turned so quick Kedamono thought he would get whiplash. Embaressment coloured his face beautifully, and with Kedamono being a wild animal, something was about to go down. His boxers were tight, and his instincts hit him full force.

Popee didn't have time to yell, or even blink because the wolf before him had him pinned to the cot before the boy could move. 

Popee whined a bit, his eyes glaring at Kedamono through his lashes. "What are you doing?"

The wolf shrugged.

"May I?"

Popee's face flushed, the blood rushed into his cheeks and embaressment hit him like a bus.

"Well, it'd be my uhm-" Popee cleared his throat and shimmied a bit down "my first."

Kedamono moved closer, and Popee wiggled a bit. "Well can I?" Then, the wolf came to a bit of realization. Popee was a child. A human child. He shook his head, he couldn't.

He moved up a bit, before Popee's hand came flying onto his wrist "Please-!" 

He's never heard that out of Popee's mouth. The wolf looked at Popee's almost bruised cock, the poor thing. The blush scattered around Popee's body was on his face, ears, shoulders, chest and elbows. His hands both were clenched, unfallen tears making his deep blue eyes glossy. Poor thing.

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-" 

Popee clutched his sheets and Kedamono tighter, his eyes shutting as he desperately leaned onto Kedamono.

"I swear-I just... guh, c'mon!" 

Kedamono sighed inwardly, this was probably the most messed up thing he would ever do. 

The wolf played it off as helping Popee, his paw flew down to Popee's dick, jerking it off. The boy put his fingers in his mouth and sucked, moaning around them, before bringing them down to his ass. He fingered himself a bit more, stretching and scissoring. The blond boy quickly turned, rambling on and on until Kedamono could actually catch what he said.

"C'mon, wolf boy, do me. I prepared. You saw."

This was extremely out of character for the 17 year old boy. The wolf needed to be sure the boy under him wanted it.

"Are you sure-?"

Popee almost immediantly responded, even cutting him off.

"Yes! Yes please please. I need it."

Kedamono sighed, guilt welling up in his mind. "Ready, then?" The only response the wolf got was the frantic nodding and little "mmhm" Popee got out. 

The animal shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, grabbing onto Popee's waist and his own dick; aiming himself so he could go in smoothly.

The wolf pushed in slowly, and Popee cried out, his eyes clenching shut and his hands scrambling to find purchase in the sheets. The boy let out little "ah, ah, ah's" and Kedamono had the feeling he enjoyed it because the boy was pushing back slightly. 

"Hnnng-" Popee whined out, his back arching almost sweetly. Kedamono held the blond boy's hips tightly, his head dropping as he panted and continued to slide into Popee. He was careful to not let his knot slip in.

He began to set up a good pace, going as deep in as he could without his knot slipping in. Popee wailed out, his hands gripping the sheets. Stopping abruptly, Kedamono decided to turn the boy around so he was facing the wolf. Popee made a pathetic little sound and tried to thrust back on Kedamono's dick.

The wolf scoffed before thrusting harder and faster, lifting Popee's leg up onto his furry shoulder. Kedamono went deeper went he suddenly switched his angle and Popee screamed. His vision went white and his hands clutched the sheets tighter. The wolf thought he hurt the boy, but once again the blond was seemingly in heaven so he continued. Hey, Popee had hurt him quite a lot. 

The wolf kept aiming at the spot he hit before, and Popee kept screaming, his entire body trembling in bliss. 

The fair haired boy uttered out pathetic, horny cries as Kedamono struck his prostate viciously, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Lost in the situation, Kedamono reached out blindly, taking a hold of Popee's neck. Gripping harder on the fair haired child's neck, Popee's cries became more hoarse. The boy's moans only got louder. Then, Kedamono said something that surprised both of them.

"Dirty whore."

Popee all but sobbed out, the pleasure he was in couldn't get better. Tears actually made their way down his face and thats when Kedamono lost control.

His knot slipped in.

Popee's back arched so far it looked like it was broken, his hands gripped so hard onto the sheets that his knuckles were paper white, and his mouth dropped open, a scream ripping its way from his throat. He came, white and hot and unexpected, and then the hypersensitivity hit him. 

The wolf kept at it, even going harder than before, his hips moving in and out of the boy like a rocket. Popee sobbed out, his dick was hard again, and it hurt like hell. Kedamono still had his paw around Popee's neck, and so the boys vision shook as his neck was squeezed and his prostate was hit mercilessly. 

The animal atop of the blond boy moved his paw up, releasing his hip in favour of the base of Popee's dick. The fair headed boy's hands flung up, tears continuing to stream down his face. Kedamono had never seen Popee like this, and it felt so good to be in control.

Kedamono began to jerk Popee around in rough, uneven thrusts. The wolf was obviously about to finish. He moved both paws back to the boy's hips, moving Popee in sync with him. 

The boy came once more, back arching as he clutched whatever he could find in a white knuckled grip. As the tunnel tightened around Kedamono, he let out a growl as he burried himself inside of Popee-spilling deep inside of him. 

Popee melted into the cot, eyes closed and mouth open and panting.

Kedamono was shocked. He was scared. But unsurprisingly, he was disgusted. He had just came inside of a little human boy who didnt know any better!

He was the adult, not temper-tantrum bunny ears Popee. Kedamono was responsible for not doing what he just did. He sighed, and decided to clean both of them off.

Getting a nearby rag, the wolf cleaned both of them up, and sat down next to Popee.

"What did I just do."

Popee gave no response, and instead wrapped an exposed hand around Kedamono's wrist.

He was completely naked-both of them were-and he was worn out. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep. 

"Come here. Lay down, wolf."

Kedamono turned his head, wearing a face of guilt, he sighed. He scooted closer to Popee before laying down beside him. It felt nice to have a small blanket cover them and to have Popee lay across him, a content smile on his face as he relaxed.

"When did you learn how to do that?"

The wolf always thought as Popee as Lucifer's sexually innocent danger baby. Not some...what was the word...

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I saw you doing it and wanted to try. Found one of Papi's books too. It helped."

So he was Lucifer's sexually innocent danger baby. He just found-err, saw-something, tried it out, and it felt good. Instincts a danger--Kedamono knows that from expirence.

Popee snuggled closer, sighing with satisfaction. He curled a bit and nuzzled his head on Kedamono's fur, holding his fur lightly, his entire body rolling as he abruptly stretched his legs before cuddling closer to the wolf.

Kedamono stroked the boy's hair lightly, his other arm wrapped around the boy mindlessly. He wasn't too focused on anything.

"When will we do it again?"

The wolf was slap boxxed out of his thoughts-the question wasn't a 'can we' it was a 'when can we.' Then, Kedamono realized something.

He took Popee's virginity-most likely.

His face paled as Popee gently slapped him. "When?"

The wolf shrunk in on himself as he hastily tried to come up with an excuse. If he said "no" then Popee was sure to throw a fit.

"Lets talk about it tomorrow!" 

Fuck.

"Okay!" Popee cuddled more into Kedamono and seemingly drifted off to sleep in a nanosecond. The wolf was definately in a tight spot now.

Kedamono shunned himself for thinking that.

Sighing, the wolf decided to face his problems in the morning, as he said he would.

Falling into the void of slumber, each creature forgot to account to a certain somebody.

The frog. He watched the entire thing. Every bit.

And he just could not wait to tell scorpion.


End file.
